Inupoodle
by ElizabethGolden08
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight. Again... And Kagome goes back to her time. Again... When Inuyasha goes to bring her back, something unexpectedly hilarious happens. Read and Review!


**Hellur fellow readers! I am back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But this time I am posting a fic of one of my favorite animes. *Pause for dramatic effect* INUYASHA! Alas, I am not the mastermind behind these wonderful characters. That credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi, her and her awesome self. Anywho, I just wanted to let you guys know-**

 **Inuyasha- "UGH... Would you get to the story already!?"**

 **Me- Dude, why do you care? You don't even do anything in this chapter.**

 **Inuyasha- ... "what?"**

 **Me- ...**

 **Shippo- "Looks like someone didn't get the memo."**

 **Kagome- "Well, now that we have an awkward silence that must mean it's time to get to the story."**

 **Shippo- "Yaaay!"**

Kagome climbed out of the time traveling well with a grunt, and stomped up the steps and out the front door of her family's shrine. She stood on the porch and looked at her home.

' _Finally. Some peace and quiet.'_ She thought to herself. But, quiet is not always good. Since there was nothing going on around her, Kagome's mind traveled back to the reason why she came back in the first place.

She looked at the sky, hoping to distract herself from the anger she was feeling toward a certain Inu-hanyou. Failing to find anything worth focusing on, she jumped to the ground, not bothering to use the few steps that were right next to her, and starts venting to no one in particular.

"Stupid Inuyasha! Just for once could he not be a total jerk?!" She yelled as she paced around the yard in front of her house.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Yes, Inuyasha, we all want to find the remaining jewel shards, and yes, we all want to stop Naraku, but is it really SO bad to want to rest and get some water when i'm on the verge of passing out? Is it my fault I stopped at a river to get that water? NO! Is it my fault a demon leapt from the water and attacked me? NO!" She temporarily ceased her ranting to stomp her foot and tug on her wavy black hair, resisting the urge to pull it out.

"And another thing!" she continued, shouting into the breeze. "Just because I didn't happen to have my bow and arrows with me at that exact moment doesn't mean I am 'The worst excuse for a priestess'! I just wasn't expecting, you know, a giant demon to come EXPLODING FROM THE WATER."

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground.

' _Why can I do nothing right?'._

Kagome lifted her head toward the Goshinboku tree, and stood there, watching the ancient limbs sway in the breeze. She listened as the calm winds ruffled the leaves, making them tremble in a beautiful symphony of serenity. Her mind wandered to the feudal era, and to Inuyasha, thinking of all that he's gone through. He recently had to watch the 'love of his life' die in his arms and then the whole situation with Sango and Kohaku was weighing on everyone's spirits.

' _He's probably just stressed. Me getting attacked on top of all of that must've just made him snap._ ' She thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around her torso and looked for the scar on the tree, signifying all the time Inuyasha was pinned there. Also signifying where her and Inuyahsa met.

Once again she sighed, but this time in exhaustion. Considering how exhausted she was in the Feudal era, and the emotional outburst that just occurred, it's no wonder all her appendages felt like lead. Yelling at nothing takes a lot out of a person. As she turned towards her house she deadpanned when she realized she had an audience throughout the entire one-sided venting session. With her head angled down she trudged toward the house in embarrassment, trying to avoid the prying eyes of her Mom, Grandpa, and her brother, Sota. Since they were nearly hanging out of the kitchen window it was rather difficult.

"I need a bath." Was all Kagome said before she ran into the house and up the stairs to her bathroom.

 **Welp! Hope the first chapter wasn't too painful for ya'll! Don't worry, you'll understand the title in chapters to come. Before I head out I just wanna give a shout out to my best friend for giving me the idea for this fic! You rock Kagome-chan!**

 **Please Read and Review. Any input on how to make it better is welcomed**

 **p.s. Te amount of Reviews I get will determine when the second chapter comes out. ^-^**

 **Just kidding, i'll post it after I get around to finishing it... ^-^'**

 **Ta-ta my lovelies! ~Elizabeth**


End file.
